¿Permisivo?
by Amatis-serei
Summary: Los principales miembros de la liga de la justicia siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos, mas no por ello estaban de acuerdo en todas las cosas, especialmente cuando sus métodos de crianza habían sido tan diferentes y Clark seguía sin entender cómo es que sus amigos habían terminado educando niños.


Título: ¿Permisivo?

Autor: Amatis-Serei

Serie: Young Justice

Paring: varios, Superman centric

Rating: +13

Resumen: Los principales miembros de la liga de la justicia siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos, mas no por ello estaban de acuerdo en todas las cosas, especialmente cuando sus métodos de crianza habían sido tan diferentes y Clark seguía sin entender cómo es que sus amigos habían terminado educando niños.

Notas: Estaba mostrandole la serie de Young Justice a mi hermano y pues él solo se rio y me dijo que siendo un grupo de jovenes adolescentes lo primero que pasaria en el Monte Justicia seria que se armaria una gran fiesta, entonces le dije que seria más divertido que escaparan a una fiesta siendo que nadie los cuida directamente cuando estan ahí, y se me ocurrio este fic, más que nada porque despues dude mucho de que los superheroes castigaran de verdad a sus compañeros, es decir, el unico que tuvo un modelo de familia "normal" fue Superman (el unico que no es humano ¬¬U) en fin, espero les guste.

¿Permisivo?

Para Clak aceptar la existencia de Superboy fue uno de sus más complicados enfrentamientos, el niño no tenía la culpa de existir y él lo sabía, pero no importaba que tan malos fueran los regaños de Batman, aun no pensaba en hacerse responsable del chico, ni tampoco quería tener mucho contacto con él; estaba consciente de que el menor necesitaba ayuda para controlar y desarrollar sus poderes, pero no estaba tan dispuesto a ayudarlo, no como lo hubieran pensado todos del boy scout, como gustaban llamarlo.

Durante un buen rato logro evadir la responsabilidad o intentar cederla, pero Bruce siempre conseguía encontrar la forma perfecta de rebatirlo y tenía que admitir que necesitaba un maldito abogado para librarse de ese hombre, en sus últimos intentos casi logra que Mr Marvel entrenara con Superboy pero Batman lo bateo recordándole que Billy era un niño de 11 años que definitivamente no podría encargarse de un entrenamiento completo, y justo ahora había logrado que Kara entrenara al niño, ella tenía 19 años y no sería complicado, y también Bruce no pudo rebatir esa opción, era su mejor carta hasta que la adolescente se cansará y dejara de nuevo a él la responsabilidad, después de todo la sugerencia había surgido debido a que su prima se quejara de estar aburrida en la granja.

En esos momentos se dirigía hacia el monte justicia, una de las condiciones de Bruce para cederle el entrenamiento a Kara había sido que él supervisaría personalmente el progreso del entrenamiento, así que según sabia esta había sido la primera semana y ya que la joven chica no había llamado para quejarse sobre ningún problema no creyó necesario presentarse hasta ese día, viernes, final de la primera semana de entrenamiento de control de superpoderes, esperaba que todo saliera bien y no tuviera que cambiar sus opciones de entrenador de Superboy pronto.

En cuanto entrará al Monte justicia lo sorprendió un absoluto silencio, generalmente al estar lleno de adolescentes el lugar resultaba en un verdadero manicomio, pero ahora ese repentino mutismo le daba muy mala espina, era demasiado temprano como para que todos se hubieran ido a dormir, a menos que no se encontraran en la base.

\- Computadora, reporte de actividades de las últimas 3 horas- llamo Clark al sistema central del monte.

\- eso no será necesario Superman- llego el robot tornado rojo, niñera oficial de los Jóvenes Justicieros.

\- es bueno ver que hay alguien aquí, dime donde están los chicos?, se supone que vengo a supervisar el entrenamiento de Conner- le pregunto Clark bastante curioso pues según sabia los niños no habían tenido misión ese día.

\- Han ido a una fiesta en Ciudad Gótica, Robin los llevo, prometieron regresar a media noche-informo el robot.

\- QUE? - Pregunto alterado Superman- los dejaste ir a una fiesta? –

El Robot pareció quedarse en silencio por un instante ante la pregunta para finalmente responder – Solo soy su supervisor de misiones, no tienen por qué pedirme permiso para salir a una fiesta –

\- Son solo adolescentes, necesitan permiso para salir – quiso explicar Clark, sin embargo recordó que su amigo era un Robot y tal vez por eso no viera el verdadero problema en la situación – está bien, solo dime a donde fueron e iré a buscarlos –

Después de recibir la información de Tornado Rojo, Clark Kent se encontró dirigiéndose a Gotham por vía tubo Z, al parecer los muchachos habían dado seña de ir a una fiesta en el muelle, no le agradaba en absoluto la idea, sabía que Bruce estaba trabajando en su oficina en Industrias Wayne, así que le dejo un mensaje como Clark enunciando que tenían un problema serio y que los niños no estaban en Monte Justicia, no quería alarmarlo demasiado, así que esperaba le llamara después de encontrar a los chicos, no tardó mucho en identificar el lugar debido a la música y al ambiente lleno de jóvenes, para ser las 9.30 de la noche el lugar estaba repleto de muchachos, no quería llamar mucho la atención, por lo que iba vestido como el reportero Clark Kent, nada llamativo, aun así tenía que admitir que era muy fácil identificarlo, la mayoría de los chicos en ese lugar no tenía ni 20 años.

Al acercarse noto a varios jovenes fumando en la entrada, se sentía aún más alarmado por la pinta que tenían esos niños.

\- No puede pasar- le dijo el portero del lugar.

Le parecía increíble que con lo lejos que se encontraba de la ciudad ese lugar tuviera un portero en la entrada, aun así no tendría problema en burlarlo y entrar, pero de todas maneras primero intentaría convencerlo - Por favor, solo será un minuto, estoy buscando a mi hijo, no me gustaría llamar a la policía para encontrarlo!-

El grandulón pareció captar el mensaje y lo dejo entrar – que sea rápido! – le advirtió.

El lugar por dentro era más bien usual, solo un club nocturno normal, bastante más decente de lo que se había imaginado en la entrada, totalmente abarrotado de jóvenes bailando y conversando envueltos en luces tenues de neón y escandalosa música electrónica, para su gran suerte Wally estaba justo frente a la entrada, coqueteando con una chica mayor que él sin duda.

Se acercó hacia él agradeciendo que le estuviera dando la espalda para que no pudiera escapar, en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance vio a la chica frente a Wally huir mientras él lo tomada desde la chaqueta.

\- Oye viejo, ya casi la tenía! – se quejo Wally algo molesto antes de girar el rostro y notar quien era la persona que lo sostenía – Super..! es decir.. Tío Clark! Que haces aquí? –

\- Qué curioso! Es justo lo que iba a preguntar – le respondió Clark mientras le daba una mirada dura - después discutiremos el por qué salieron sin permiso, primero debemos encontrar a los demás y regresar a casa! ¿Sabes dónde están? –

Wally solo le daba miradas nerviosas mientras se removía inquieto en su lugar – Casi desde que llegamos nos dispersamos por el lugar, pero vi a Kaldur en la barra hace un rato! – dijo mientras señalaba la dirección, un poco al fondo del lugar.

\- Bien, debemos asegurarnos de reunirnos todos para regresar lo más rápido posible, no te sepa…Wally! – casi grito Clark el nombre del chico al notar que ya no estaba a su lado, al parecer había aprovechado su distracción de 5 segundos para escapar, seguro y eso se lo enseño Barry, como odiaba a los velocistas.

No queriendo perder el tiempo se dirigió a la barra, tal como le dijo Wally ahí se encontraba Kaldur, el joven se encontraba sentado en un taburete con una copa de bebida que podía suponer era Ron y también se encontraba coqueteando con una linda chica, por lo menos Clark sabía que este chico era más tranquilo que los demás.

\- Kaldur! – llamo cuando se encontró más cerca, el chico llevaba un suéter de cuello alto bajo una chaqueta, lo que disimulaba muy bien sus branquias.

\- Clark! – Exclamo sorprendido – ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntaron por segunda vez en la noche.

\- Es hora de irnos Kaldur – respondió el mayor.

Por suerte tal y como había previsto el muchacho solo asintió en entendimiento y se despidió de su acompañante, claro que para Clark no pasó desapercibido el papel que le tendiera la chica a Kaldur, muy seguramente con su número.

\- No tienes edad para beber – le hizo notar Clark al chico cuando se acercó a él.

\- En la Atlántida la mayoría de edad se alcanza a los 16 años, además los licores terrestres son muy suaves para nuestra fisiología – respondió Kaldur a la pregunta no formulada.

Clark solo ignoro la respuesta mientras examinaba la hora en su reloj, las 10 de la noche - Debemos darnos prisa y encontrar a los otros para irnos – señalo.

Kaldur parecía saber mejor donde se encontraban los demás como le informo que Megan y Artemisa estaban a unas cuantas mesas en una competencia de cervezas con unos chicos y que Robin se encontraba del otro lado de la pista bailando, además de que vio a Conner y a Kara salir al balcón debido a que el ruido resultaba demasiado para su joven clon.

Inmediatamente priorizo el sacar de ese lugar a Megan y a la joven arquera, no sabía cómo podían terminar las dos después de beber, en la mesa indicada había una gran cantidad de chicos reunidos, parecían corear apoyando a la competencia de bebida, Clark se sentía realmente asustado de lo podía presenciar, aunque al terminar de llegar se dio cuenta que había exagerado un poco sus pensamientos, Megan y Artemisa se encontraban sonrientes terminando sus bebidas mientras se burlaban de los chicos con los que competían, pues uno de ellos se encontraba en el suelo vomitando y el otro parecía no poder si quiera sostenerse en pie.

\- Así que, quien dice que las chicas no saben beber? Hee! Perdedores! – se burlaba la rubia.

\- Sera mejor que no vuelvan a meterse con nosotras! – apoyaba Megan, mientras todo su público coreaba el triunfo y aplaudían.

\- Megan! Artemisa! – grito Clark para hacerse oír entre la multitud y noto como inmediatamente las jóvenes se encogían con caras de terror – Nos vamos ahora! – ladro en orden mientras sacaba a las chicas de ahí y se las llevaba con Kaldur.

Las jovencitas se quedaron con Kaldur, ninguna parecía demasiado afectada por el hecho de que las allá encontrado bebiendo, a lo sumo se veían algo avergonzadas, pero ya se encargaría más tarde, de momento debía recuperar a Robin y encontrar a Wally para reunirse con Conner y Kara y salir de ese lugar.

La pista de baile era espaciosa y tenía demasiados jóvenes como para encontrar a Robin, más si era seguro que llevaba un disfraz, no por nada era compañero de Batman, intento concentrarse para utilizar su visión en medio de tantos niños y encontrar algún indicio de su casi sobrino, pero no fue hasta después de 5 minutos que encontró un chico que podría ser el que buscaba, llevaba una boina que ocultaba el color de su cabello con las luces de neón, unos pupilentes cafés y ropa casual, en el momento que lo noto quiso volar hacia él y sacarlo de ahí, pues el muchacho, casi un niño, tenía 13 años por todos los cielos, se encontraba sobre una mesa, o algo parecido bailando de manera muy intensa en medio de una chica y un chico bastante más grandes que él.

\- Robin! – grito mientras lo jalaba para que bajara de la mesa, noto a los dos compañeros de baile bastante decepcionados por la interrupción pero no interfirieron, más el recién nombrado se veía asombrado pero feliz de verlo, y sorprendentemente para él, bastante sobrio.

\- Tío Clark!, qué alegría verte, pero que haces por aquí? – interrogo divertido Robin – oh! Espera un segundo, déjame despedirme de Pam y Alex – menciono mientras se giraba de nuevo a la mesa y recibía un beso en la mejilla de las dos personas con quienes bailaba hasta hace unos segundos.

Clark solo volvió a reaccionar cuando el joven comenzó a caminar a su lado, rápidamente lo llevo en dirección a los demás, por un momento creyó que el niño debía de haber estado alcoholizado para bailar de esa forma tan obscena, así lo consideraba él, con dos personas que seguro apenas y conocía, pero actuaba como siempre, vio al muchacho cambiar su gorra y ponerse sus clásicos lentes oscuros al acercarse a los otros.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque estabas bailando de esa forma con esos muchachos? – por fin encontró las palabras para cuestionar al menor.

\- ¿De esa forma? – pregunto curioso Robin por la expresión del el mayor- es lo que está de moda!, tranquilo tío Clark, no es tan malo como crees! – Respondió con una sonrisa – Hey Wally! –

Clark busco con la vista tan rápido como pudo cuando escucho el saludo del menor, agradecía que el cabello del pupilo de Barry fuera tan vistoso, rápido de identificar, esta vez sin perder el tiempo pesco al joven velocista del cuello de la chaqueta y de la camisa para evitar que se le escapara de nuevo.

\- Hey! Hola otra vez Tío Clark, no creerás lo que sucedió hace un rato…! – comenzó cómico el joven.

\- Si vuelves a intentar escaparte de nuevo voy a encadenarte los pies! – amenazo el mayor.

\- Uups!- dijo Robin a su lado, seguro dándose cuenta que sin querer acababa de delatar a su amigo.

Como se aseguró de que esta vez ambos niños le seguían regreso al lugar donde dejo esperando a los demás, suspiro satisfecho al notar a las chicas y Kaldur aun donde los había dejado.

\- Bien nos estamos yendo de aquí tan pronto como veamos a Conner y a Kara, entendido? – apenas y espero a ver que asintieran salió hacia el balcón del lugar, volteaba de reojo cada tanto para asegurarse de que todos le seguían, notaba muy claramente las cara de astio y decepción de los jovencitos, pero debían castigarlos por salir tan tarde sin permiso.

El balcón no era muy grande y solo había una cuantas parejas de jovencitos reunidos, pero definitivamente no se esperaba voltear y encontrarse con semejante imagen ante él, y es que Conner se encontraba acorralando a Kara contra la pared mientras se besaban con avidez, podía notar las manos de Conner por debajo de la falda que Kara llevaba.

\- Conner! Aléjate de Kara! – grito mientras corría a separarlos, los chicos algo choqueados ante la interrupción solo alcanzaron a registrar como Clark se precipitaba junto a ellos y separaba a Conner de Kara arrojándolo sin delicadeza al suelo, la joven chica solo alcanzo a cubrirse con sus manos para cerrar su blusa.

\- Clark! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – se quejó Kara ante la interrupción.

\- Tu vístete! – ordeno el mayor mientras veía a las chicas acercarse a Kara para ayudarla a cubrirse, ya que su chaqueta parecía estar tirada en el piso junto con la de Conner – y tú! – grito señalando al joven que era ayudado a levantarse por Kaldur y Wally – será mejor que te mantengas alejado de Kara!-

\- Tu no me das ordenes! – Respondió altanero Conner – Además Kara es la encargada de entrenar mis habilidades!-

Clark solo pudo apretar los puños ante el claro desafío, después de todo en realidad era su culpa que esos dos chicos hormonales hubieran terminado encontrándose juntos para entrenar, algo que para su mala suerte requería de mucho contacto físico.

\- Esta bien tío Clark, porque no te tranquilizas un poco y salimos todos de aquí, no dijiste que teníamos que volver al Monte Justicia?- hablo Robin interponiéndose entre los dos Kriptonianos para apaciguar la situación.

Haciendo caso a la sugerencia de Robin todos salieron del Club para regresar al Monte Justicia vía tubos Z, al llegar notaron a sus tutores reunidos, eran casi las 11.30, pero muchos no parecían tener más de 5 minutos esperando, Flecha verde hablaba y bromeaba con Flash y Aquaman, el Detective Marciano parecía más serio hablando de algunas mejoras con Tornado Rojo y Batman.

\- Regresamos – dijo Clark para llamar la atención de sus compañeros de la Liga – lamento mucho el haber tenido que importunarlos con la precipitada llamada, pero estos chicos decidieron escapar del Monte Justicia para ir a un Club en los muelles de Gotham…

Mientras Clark seguía de muchas formas acusándolos con sus tutores los jóvenes se sentían más sorprendidos que regañados, después de todo no era como si no hubieran informado acerca de donde se encontrarían, Kara y Conner se acercaron para hablar en voz baja mientras Wally y Artemisa se burlaban de ellos por la situación en la cual los atraparon.

\- Bueno no es que no entienda que esto es peligroso Clark, pero creo que estos chicos son lo bastante responsables como para salir de fiesta de vez en cuando, es decir, los dejamos combatir el crimen en prácticamente todo el mundo – escucharon a Oliver opinar.

\- ¿Y qué hay del hecho de beber?, ¿también crees que son lo suficientemente maduros para eso? – debatió Clark

\- Bueno, pues por lo que veo ninguno de ellos esta ebrio, así solo debemos sermonearlos un poco – le dijo Barry despreocupado.

\- ¿y qué hay de Robin?, Batman!, no me puedes decir que apruebas esa situación!-

\- Robin es un joven hiperactivo y en desarrollo, sabe que no se le permite beber y que aún es muy joven para las situaciones sexuales, así que no veo ningún problema en que baile que algunos jóvenes en una fiesta – fue la respuesta estoica de Bruce.

\- Me rindo – se quejó Clark – solo hablen con ellos sobre no salir hasta altas horas de la noche!, Kara! Nos vamos – llamo mientras se acercaba a los tubos z.

\- Nos vemos mañana para entrenar Conner, no llegues tarde! – se despidió la joven de forma coqueta solo para molestar a Superman.

\- KARA! –

Escucharon todos gritar a Superman mientras los tubos iniciaban el transporte, aunque solo los jóvenes sabían del porqué del mal humor del superhombre, claro que si sus tutores no preguntaban ellos tampoco iban a decirlo, así que solo intercambiaron sonrisas de complicidad.

\- No entiendo la actitud de Superman – mencionaba Aquaman – ¿acaso sucedió algún altercado Kaldur?-

\- No mi Rey, solo pase la noche hablando con algunas jóvenes y bebiendo sus licores terrestres- respondió solemne el joven.

\- Clark está demasiado adaptado a las leyes de los Estados Unidos, la mayoría de edad en nuestro país se alcanza hasta los 21 años de nuestros jóvenes – explico Batman.

\- Pues tampoco se encuentra bien informado de la fisiología de nuestros cuerpos, por mucho que Megan bebiera los licores terrícolas su fisiología no se alteraría de manera importante – dijo el Detective Marciano – Además de que ella tiene 30 años terrestres-

\- Supongo que entonces soy el único que debe imponer un castigo – menciono Flecha Verde mientras se dirigía a Artemisa – aunque realmente no me corresponde, por lo que deberé de informar a tu madre sobre el hecho de que bebiste cerveza-

\- Realmente no es tan importante, a veces robaba cervezas de papa del refri y no bebimos demasiado, cierto Megan? – menciono Artemisa mientras veía a Megan asentir.

\- y que hay de Robin? – pregunto Barry.

\- Él se encontraba de misión – respondió Batman mientras se dirigía a los tubos z y le indicaba a su joven pupilo que lo siguiera- ya que has regresado antes tienes tiempo de descansar antes de la patrulla y de presentarme tu informe-

\- Seguro te encantara, hicieron muchas mejoras y es más legal, también tengo nuevos informantes…- comenzó Robin mientras se despedía de todos y entraba con Batman para ser transportado.

\- Bien si nadie tiene nada más que decir me voy a dormir – se despidió Conner.

\- Supongo que la reunión ha terminado, aun es temprano para ser viernes por la noche pero aun así vamos a casa kiddo – decía feliz Barry listo para partir.

\- Claro que sí, tienes que escuchar todo lo que hice en la fiesta… - comenzaba Wally mientras iba junto a su Tío.

Después de esto todos se dispersaron y fueron retirándose poco a poco, ninguno de los presentes entendió realmente por qué Superman había armado tanto alboroto por el hecho que los niños habían ido a una fiesta, y no fue sino hasta 2 semanas después que Clark se reunió con Bruce a almorzar que el tema volvió a salir a colación.

\- Me alegra que hayas reconsiderado el entrenar a Conner – comento casual Bruce.

\- No había manera de que lo dejara cerca de Kara de nuevo! – fue la respuesta algo escueta de Clark.

\- Si, Conner me menciono lo que paso – dijo con cierto tono burlón Bruce – aunque, que esperabas que sucediera si dejabas a dos adolescentes solos? –

\- Se suponía que me ayudara a entrenarlo! – se quejó Clark ante la burla – de todas maneras, por qué dejas a Robin salir en las noches?, tiene 13 años! -

\- Bueno, como mi compañero me ayuda a realizar las patrullas! – respondió obvio Bruce.

\- A fiestas! – Le recordó Clark – estaban en un Club nocturno!-

\- Era viernes! – volvió a responder como si nada Bruce – no tenía escuela al día siguiente y además era parte de una misión, para investigar la venta de alcohol a menores y otras cosas –

\- Realmente Bruce! Como puedes ver este asunto como si nada – Clark se sentía sumamente frustrado con toda esta conversación – Dime, cuando tu tenías su edad y salías a fiestas en la noche, que sucedía?- pregunto intentando hacer al otro recapacitar.

\- Bueno, siempre había una limosina esperándome para llevarme a casa!-

Y dejando el asunto por la paz Clark cambio de tema de conversación, aunque comenzaba a entender porque sus amigos reaccionaban como si él fuera quien exagerara, tal vez tenía mucho que ver que hubiera crecido en una granja con dos padres sobreprotectores muy tradicionalistas a los valores familiares, pero toda la libertad que parecían dejar sus amigos a sus pupilos lo hacía sentir incomodo, más aún porque sentía que esos niños de entre 13 y 17 años ya tenían suficiente con ser parte de la Liga, todos sabían que él había sido el primero en oponerse cuando sus compañeros le mencionaron a sus pupilos, comenzaba a considerar llevarse a Conner para que lo cuidaran sus padres y aprendiera las reglas de la familia, aunque si lo pensaba mejor prefería no tenerlo cerca de Kara durante los siguientes 5 años, ya se sentía bastante frustrado con la educación de los niños y ni siquiera eran su responsabilidad directa, sería mejor no meterse con los asuntos de otros.

Fin

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que se hayan divertido! Bye-bye


End file.
